Two girls, a potion, and one boy
by GoDeAter12
Summary: Just a simple story of a girl who stole a boy from a certain someone by a single spell. I want this to be a songfic but I have other plans in store
1. New meat !

Note*another fanfic from yours truly

Summary*a girl named Ari will take something from Penny, but how?

Two girls, a potion, and one boy:

Chapter 1: New meat!

*At Elmore high*

The bus came in front of the school. Then a new female student stepped out of the bus feeling nervous about her new surroundings. Ari went inside the school then wandered around the hallway for her assigned class. When Mrs. Simian noticed a new student she thought of letting the girl introduce herself and sit next to Gumball.

"Ok class this is Ari an exchange student from GumballNoWigBattleAxeNinja. Young lady would you kindly introduce yourself in front of class" Mrs. Simian requested nicely.

"Uhh h-hi m-m-y name i-s A-a-ari n-nice to meet you." Ari nervously said in front of the class.

"OK then Ari sit next to Mr. Watterson over there" Mrs. Simian commanded.

"Yes Mam" Ari replied

*At lunch*

Gumball as his own usual manners, greeted Ari with full respect. Ari without further notice started to like Gumball, and started to chat with him.

"Hi new girl, what's your name?" Gumball asked nicely.

"Ari, what's yours?" Ari replied

Interruption* Sorry for the question, Gumball has a short attention span so he stopped listening from her introduction.*

"Gumball Christopher Watterson. Gumball for short." Gumball answered.

"You have a nice name." Gumball added.

(Blushing) "Really no one ever complimented on my name before" Ari replied.

To busy with their chat, Gumball suddenly thought of changing the subject, about their love interests.

"So do you have a crush here by now?" Gumball asked.

Acting on impulse she said…

"Promise you'll never say this to anyone" Ari said looking shy.

"Promise, so lay it on me." Gumball replied.

"It's you." Ari said Blushing.

"Well I'm flattered but I like Penny." Gumball replied

"Which reminds me I'd better go and tell Penny about our date" Gumball added.

Note*Guess what she'll do to have him*

Hint* the title says it all

_/ End of chapter1 /_


	2. Dirty alchemy

Note* like I said all of your comments are heard here's chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dirty alchemy

*At Ari's house*

Ari was thinking of a plan to win Gumball's heart.

(With devious smile) "I have to find a way to win him; I bet my old alchemy book can find a way" Ari seeming to have lost it.

*Ari opened her alchemy book*

"What do you seek from the necronomicon?" The book said.

"I need a potion for winning a boy's heart." Ari answered.

"Here is the information you seek."

Interruption*I just made it up let's just say that Ari took alchemy as a kid.*

Love potion1 pinch of rosemary  
>2 teaspoons of black tea<br>3 pinches thyme  
>3 pinches nutmeg<br>3 fresh mint leaves  
>6 fresh rose petals<br>6 lemon leaves  
>3 cups pure spring water<br>Sugar  
>Honey<p>

To make another person fall in love with you, brew this tea on a Friday during a waxing moon (moving from empty to full).  
>Place all ingredients in an earthenware or copper tea kettle. Boil three cups of pure spring water and add to the kettle. Sweeten with sugar and honey, if desired.<p>

Before drinking, recite this rhyme:

BY LIGHT OF MOON WAXING  
>I BREW THIS TEA<br>TO MAKE [lover's name] DESIRE ME.

Drink some of the tea and say:  
>GODDESS OF LOVE<br>HEAR NOW MY PLEA  
>LET [lover's name] DESIRE ME!<br>SO MOTE IT BE  
>SO MOTE IT BE<p>

On the following Friday, brew another pot of the love potion tea and give some to the person you want to love you. He or she will soon begin to fall in love with you.

"Darn it majority of the ingredients is in the forest of doom. Who is willing enough to go there and get it for me?"

*the next day*

"we're going to the groceries. Are you going to buy something" Said his parents.

She knew that all of the things in the list, so she requested everything in the list, so she told her parents the ingredients, thinking of improvising rather than giving her carcass to the wild animals in the forest.

*after chanting and stuff*

"Just right !" Ari said to herself, laughing diabolically.

*at the Watterson's house"

"Gumball !" His dad exclaimed holding the phone.

"What is it ?" Gumball asked.

"Phone call" His dad replied.

(conversation)

(Gumball) "hello ?"

(Ari) "Um, G-gumball. Can you go to my house at 5:00 today ?"

(Gumball) "Well sort of."

(Ari) "Thanks see you at my house !"

(Gumball) "Kay, bye then."

*Conversation ended*

Note*well what do you think. killer365 thanks for reviewing. hope to see your stories to*

peace out y'all

_/ end of chapter 2 /_


	3. You can never have anything

I feel very awkward so sorry if the chapter is short.

Chapter 3: You can never have anything

_So Ari made her life long goal to have Gumball. She will stop at nothing to have Gumball. When she di-_

"Hey ! who are you ?." Ari said to the narrator.

**_Ari's POV_**

_So I asked Gumball out on a tea party at my house, my plan is going perfect as I planned. I heard the door bell and Gumball is at the door. Time to initiate phase 2 of the plan._

_"H-hi Gumball." I said to him._

_"What's up ?" He asked._

_"Nothing, please come in." I replied._

_We spent 5 minutes trying to get to know each it's time to make my move._

_"Um, Gumball"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Here's the tea I hope you like it."_

_"OK."_

_Gumball almost took a sip because Penny texted him. But when he left he drank the whole cup. I feel very happy that my plan was a successful. as expected Gumball has 2 days for the potion to take effect. My only choice is to wait._

_**Gumball's POV**_

_I don't feel so good after what I drank from Ari. If someone asked me about it, my first reply would be "IT TASTED HORRIBLE!" but I'll hold on until my date is over._

_/**At the date**/_

_I feel very dizzy, then penny arrive we had a little chat. Penny was confused about me talking about Ari, How beautiful she is and I never loved penny at all. After that we both left, I am trying to wonder why am I doing that but when I found the answer, I passed out._


End file.
